In there eyes: The World
by NikkiUncensored
Summary: Many different points of views on the word, from the many different vocaloids, that are in a high school filled with many types of people. I tried to put all nendoroids in this story
1. Meiko

**Meiko**

The first time Meiko got drunk, was the day her father remarried her step mom. Not that she did not like her step mom, after all, her step mom was her aunt, but it was that she did not like her dad. Her dad did not show the slightest bit of regret when the wife that he had been emotionally abusing for over 5 years committed suicide. How he managed to slither out of prosecution, investigation, and suspicion was unknown to meiko. Even though Meiko is his daughter, he does not care for what she does, he and her aunt are too busy acting like newlyweds. Meiko predicted that the way they were acting would last for about 5 weeks, before her father would break her open, and find the one thing that would hit her aunt in the right way, then he would gnaw at what's left of her broken spirit, and then her aunt would soon be with her sister, Meiko's mom, watching Meiko's dad as he goes through women like they're his old socks. After her mom died he went through the clerk at the grocery Siyu, who kept up with the abuse for about 2 months before she cracked, then it was his own sister, Meiko was not sure how _they_ ended up together, but she did learn a new thing from her aunt. When things get tough open a bottle of ozeki and take 1 shot. Even with that habit, and the advantage that she was his sister, her Aunt cracked, and broke like fine China. On the day her father married her aunt, Meiko put the thing that her aunt on her dads side had passed on to her, but 1 shot turned into 2, that eventually turned into 3, that randomly changed into 2 bottles, and the rest was a blurry mess. Her aunt found her passed out on the floor in a sea of bottles. Her dad told her aunt to let it go, and Meiko was just being a teenager, and crap like that. Since then, her aunt and her dad turned a blind eye to all her "_teenage_" habits. So whenever Meiko got the chance, she would drown all the emotions she had in a good 4 bottles of Ozeki. From the first time time she got drunk years have passed, and Meiko had gone through a kidney. Questions like, how did this happen constantly were being brought up, and then one lie led to another and her dad for the millionth time escaped being prosecuted. The doctor told her dad that if he did not sign her up for a emotional management group, he would have to call the police. So, on January 20th, Meiko was scheduled to go to her first meeting right after school.


	2. Drunk

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I had to binge write, because my keyboard was not working. Deadlines suck, now I know what authors go through with there stupid deadlines. **

**Why I did not just delay the story? Good question (even though no one asked) Well...Maybe I'm an idiot :P**

**Still here? Go read the story! My babble is worthless. **

* * *

**Meiko**

Meiko walked into the counseling the building. The air smelled of ivory soap, and old shoes and the two smells did not mix well together. She saw a sign next to a door that said, Emotional Management AAA group. She opened the door, and was met with a group of teens that looked about her age, 16, sitting in a circle. At the head of the circle was a man that looked about 25. He had black hair, brown eyes. He was tan, but not the tan that makes him stand out too much, just makes him look a little darker than the rest of the group. The white shirt he was wearing had 3 buttons undone. He wore blue jeans that were covered by his shirt at the top. The man got up, and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Mr. H. what's yours?" He asked her tilting his head to the side and flashing a grin. Meiko felt a chill run up her spine. She felt as if the man was ripped out of an otome game. He ushered her to sit down with the rest of the group. "Let us welcome our new member of our family….." he said motioning me to continue his cut off sentence. "Meiko", I said complying with his wish. Let's go around and introduce ourselves" he said. In a very reluctant 5 minutes Meiko learned the people in her group. There was Ame, who liked to dance, Hydro, who liked to hike, Chiwa, who liked to play instroments, Jin, who liked to cook, and Sonika who liked to drink margaritas. When Sonika introduced herself, Mr. H said, "Sonika, for the millionth time, will you please refrain from stating alcohol in our meetings." "Mr. H, do you know that I'm Christian?" Sonika asked inquisitively. "Ummmmmm…" Mr. H said confused. "Well, I do not like to lie, for if I lie. I will go to hell where Satan will rape me in the ass." Sonika said with a completely straight face. "Do you want that Mr. H, one of your "future swans" getting raped by Satan?" Sonika finished, straight face breaking into a slight smile. The girl had now been the first one to interest Meiko, who now took time to examine the girl. An upwards pony tail that's dyed green, black headphones around her neck, a yellow shirt, and black shorts. "Sonika please go outside." Mr. H said with a face that Meiko knew it meant he had dealt with Sonika for literally millions of times. The girl walked outside, hip swaying, then right before she left the room she turned around, and flashed Mr. H a very bubbly, Mary-Sue type of grin. "Well, this is Meiko, she will be joining us today." Mr. H said forgetting about Sonika, and pointing at Meiko with a smile as big as Fuji Mountain. "Meiko, why do you think you're here?" Mr. H asked Meiko. "A crazy doctor said I _had_ to be here" Meiko said completely serious. "That's not what your stepmom said; she said that right after your dad got remarried, you drank yourself into a state you can't even imagine. She said that you were breaking plates, stripping, and crying as you screamed the words, don't break her". Meiko felt herself blush. Not with embarrassment, but with total fury. What right did a teacher she just met have to broadcast personal information like it was 2nd nature? What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality? Meiko wasn't one to keep words that did not pertain to her family inside of her, so she _SCREAMED_, "YOU ARE A TERRIBLE COUNCELOR! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! THIS IS WHY I HATE ADULTS; THEY DON"T KNOW WHEN THE CLIFF ENDS!"."Meiko calm down, I think we just found your purpose for drinking." The teacher said like he had just found the love of his life, or he had eaten a pice of chocolate for the first time. "NO, I JUST FOUND MY PURPOSE TO LEAVE!" Meiko rushed out of the room, ignoring the stunned faces of all the other patients. When she exited the room she met a smiling Sonika. "You want to go for a drink?" she asked smiling. Meiko nodded.

**Sonika**

"I asked her to go out for drinks, for fucking drinks. I never do that, to anyone." Sonika whispered, while pacing back and forth. Something about that girl made Sonika want to melt. Ever since she saw her in the AAA meeting, Sonika knew she _had_ to be friends, or maybe more. Sonika didn't care, or know what she wanted to do. Meiko had a red jacket and a black shirt that barely reached her belly button, and a red skirt that reached barely past her butt. When Mr. H asked Sonika to leave the room, Sonika had to keep herself from grabbing Meiko and just dragging her out to a bar. She actually waited for her, and had to keep from walked back in there and slapping Mr. H for what he said to Meiko that made her scream. She was different; she looked like someone who would not fall for any of that fake counseling. Someone that Sonika might actually want to get to know. The fact that Meiko accepted the drink offer, proved Sonika's point, and now that they were in Sonika's car driving to the nearest store, Sonika had no idea what to say.

When they arrived at the drug store, Sonika asked Meiko what type of drink she wanted, got out of the car, flashed the cashier her fake I.D., and bought margarita and Ozeki bottles. She went into the car and handed Meiko the Ozeki. Instantly Meiko opened a bottle, and chugged it down until the liquid was all vacuumed out of the bottle. She even licked the rim of the bottle. Sonika had met people who drank faster than her, but _this_ girl. Sonika had not even opened the margarita in her hands. Meiko started to open another bottle, as Sonika opened her first.

**Author**

After a while, both girls were as drunk as the alcohol in there digestive system. They were both in a 18+ club. **(Even I, the author don't know how they ended up in there)**. Meiko was up on a table, with Sonika dancing. At this point, both the girls' voices had turned to mush. So, they were just screaming badly accented words at each other. After a while they were both asked to leave, for throwing a broken bottle at the club owner. When they both refused and started causing a ruckus, the owner called the police. Then well…let's say a certain owner is going to have to figure out a way to work without the use of his hand. So, the girls found themselves having to sleep in a holding cell, for 1 day, facing a charge of $300 dollars, and being forced to going back to Mr. H. but they had also found a best friend that wouldn't judge there drinking, or backstab. Now, both girls **(Sober, thank god ;)** were behind bars, but they were grinning ear to ear.


End file.
